


feel my heart against yours now

by tothemooon



Series: Hailey, like the comet [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm not really sure where this came from, M/M, Parenthood, basically Harry and Louis have a daughter, but basically, but it's really cute, i think, idek, it's probably not, this is just a silly drabble, who is only ever mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/tothemooon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He smiles as the silver band on his finger reflects the dim moonlight pouring into the room, a fair reminder of the life they have built so far, of the memories they have yet to create. And there is nothing better than knowing they’ll be doing it together, for as long as they live.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel my heart against yours now

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is tbh. it's basically just fluff. 900+ words of pure, pointless fluff because louis and harry as daddies is literally the cutest thing ever and this is the first thing i manage to write and finish (kind of) in literally months and i'm so happy i almost cried (no really. i did. my sister thinks i'm crazy now) so i figured, why not post it on here? and that's exactly what i did. 
> 
> also, title's from ed sheeran's wake me up.
> 
> enjoy!

He stirs awake, his mind a bit sluggish as he blinks away the sleep from his eyes and it takes him all of five seconds to realize he’s alone in bed. He frowns, looking around the room and his eyes fall on the alarm clock they keep beside their bed. The green numbers glare at him unforgivingly and Louis lets out a sigh as he realizes it’s only a little past three in the morning.

He turns to look at Harry’s side of the bed, the covers still crinkled and warm. It takes him a few moments to take notice of the hushed voices carrying in from the bedroom across from theirs, of the hazy orange glow of Hailey’s lamplight spilling in to the otherwise dark room.

He can hear Hailey’s tired, little giggle carrying in from the other room and Louis has to fight the urge to pull off the covers and go join them because he knows his presence will only help rile Hailey up even more, and the last thing he needs is a call from his daughter’s school wondering exactly why she is falling asleep in class again.

(It had happened only once, when Harry had been away for work and it really isn’t Louis’ fault that neither of them can sleep without him).

Instead, he lies in bed, fond, tired smile playing on his lips as he imagines Harry cuddled up against Hailey, stroking her chestnut-colored tresses as his soothing voice lulls her to sleep. He wonders what story Harry is telling now, although he is almost one-hundred percent certain he already knows.

It’s Harry’s favorite story to tell and he hardly ever misses an opportunity to retell it.

Soon, the only sound he can hear is that of Harry’s slow drawl, before it stops altogether. He sees more than hears as Harry turns off the light, listens to the soft footsteps of Harry’s sock-clad feet as he closes Hailey’s door, before crossing the small distance to their room.

He can’t help but stare as Harry stops by the foot of their bed, ridding himself of his clothes until he is left in only a pair of tight, black boxers, before crawling into bed beside him.

Immediately, Louis curls his body against Harry’s, placing his head against his chest and Harry chuckles, the sound reverberating in Louis’ ear.

“You’re awake?” Harry asks, arms wrapping automatically around Louis’ small frame pulling him closer to his body, his large hands dragging the fabric of the knitted sweater Louis wore to bed up, so that they rest against his exposed hips.

“You know I can’t sleep without you,” Louis shrugs, placing a chaste kiss to the tip of Harry’s butterfly tattoo. “Bad dream?”

“Bad dream,” Harry confirms.

Louis sighs. “She’s been having a lot of those lately.”

He feels Harry shrug, can feel the hot breath of his small exhale blow against his sleep-tousled hair.

“I think she’s just a bit nervous for tomorrow. ‘Big girl’ school and all that.”

Louis hums, his fingers tapping a rhythm against Harry’s tattooed hip. “You know, she doesn’t have to go to school tomorrow. She can stay home and I can homeschool her.”

“Sounds like a plan, babe. Let me just call the school up and let them know,” Harry says, his voice indulgent, and Louis pinches his hip, earning a gasp from the taller man.

“I’m being serious, Haz,” he says, lifting his head to peer up at the curly-haired man, who is already looking at him, lips curled in amusement.

Harry lets out a small laugh, shaking his head. “You’re being ridiculous, Lou.”

He smiles as his name rolls off Harry’s plump lips, because even after all these years, it is still his favorite sound.

“I am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not,” Louis says, playfully glaring up at Harry and the curly-haired man only laughs.

“If you say so,” Harry hums and Louis can hear more than see the smile in his voice as he rests his head against Harry’s chest again, letting out a small sigh.

“It’s just. I’m gonna miss her,” he says, voice soft.

“Lou, she’s only going to Kindergarten,” Harry chuckles and Louis groans.

“I _know_. A _whole_ six hours without my little Hailey-bug. I could barely handle three when she went to preschool.”

“I’m sure she’ll miss you, too,” Harry murmurs, reaching down to tangle one of his larger hands with Louis’, bringing it up to his chest, resting it just above where his heart should be. “She loves you a lot, you know. I think you might be her favorite.”

Even though Louis knows this, has heard it countless of times coming from Hailey’s very own mouth, the knowledge of just how much his daughter loves him never fails to make him smile, never fails to make the warm fuzzy feeling course through his veins, filling his heart up to the seams, so much so that it feels as if it is about to burst from all the love and adoration he feels for his little girl.

He smiles as the silver band on his finger reflects the dim moonlight pouring into the room, a fair reminder of the life they have built so far, of the memories they have yet to create. And there is nothing better than knowing they’ll be doing it together, for as long as they live.

“I know,” he whispers, softly, tracing patterns over Harry's skin. “She’s my favorite girl, too.”

“And what am I?”

Louis can hear the faux pout in Harry’s sleep-laden voice and he smiles, pressing a kiss to his jaw, before he closes his eyes snuggling as close as he can against Harry’s chest, murmuring soft words against his neck as he finally allows himself to drift back to sleep.

“You’re my favorite everything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really sure where i was going with this but it feels unfinished so i might come back and finish it. someday. hopefully. but like i'm not making any promises if for some reason you want more because i apparently have fic commitment issues, which is probably why i have like 10+ unfinished fics in my folders.
> 
> maybe one day i'll finally finish them and finally post a _real_ fic. maybe.
> 
> anyway, comment/kudo if you liked it and if you didn't-well, let's just pretend like this never happened. okay? okay.


End file.
